Sin Memoria(II)
by abriltatianadeb
Summary: ya saben que me jaquearon mi otra cuenta ...ok mucho esperaban la continuación así que lo ire subiendo de apoco aqui!¡ el titulo dice demasiado así que no creo poner un resumen...Pero mientas la historia se vasa en Flora, Musa y Tecna pero igualmente habrá mas de las winx ya se que esperan sus próximo el capitulo 7...pasen lean no se arrepentiran bye bye By: #Rousse
1. Chapter 1

**¡HOLA! , Ustedes saben que me jaquearon mi cuenta anterior (AbrilRoman.94) y a pedidos de muchos he decidido publicar y seguir nuevamente con "Sin memoria" le hice algunos arreglos así que sin más que decir los dejo con la Historia.**

**Disfruten y espero que sea de su agrado besos By:Rousse -.O**

"_**SIN MEMORIA"**_

_Parte: 1_

_**-En Blanco-**_

Luego de una misteriosa y inesperada batalla "sorpresa" dos miembros del club Winx quedaron inconscientes…Para ser exactos…

_[[dos semanas después]]_

¿Aun no despiertan?-pregunto en un susurro Stella al entrar

No-respondió bloom

Estamos haciendo mal, deberíamos de avisarles…-dijo tecna con un aire a tristeza y culpabilidad

Sospecharan tarde o temprano- (¿?)

¡¿Sky?!-pregunto bloom

Lose, antes de venir debería avisar pero ellos están intranquilos, no saber nada de sus novias no ayuda mucho- dijo sky viendo las camillas

¿No sabéis cuando despertaran?-pregunto brandon apareciendo de la nada

¿Has traído a brandon?-pregunto con enfado bloom

En primer lugar eh venido solo… y en segundo él me ha perseguido-sky

Oigan si van a empezar a discutir por favor les pido que se retiren-dijo con un tono alto tecna

Lo siento-sky

¿Por qué se lo ocultan a los chicos?, ellos tienen derecho a saber-brandon

Lo sabemos pero…-respondió bloom

Ni…ni siquiera tenéis las palabras para contestar-sky

¡Pensáis que es fácil está perdiendo a dos de mis amigas y todo por mi culpa¡-contesto bloom enfadada y con los ojos aguados

Bloom, no es tu culpa-dijo la rubia apoyando su mano en el hombro de la pelirroja en forma de consuelo

Claro que si, yo las lleve allí…si no fuera por layla que actuó vosotras también estaréis así-bloom

Jóvenes-dijo una voz alarmando a todos los presentes en la sala

Señorita faragonda ¿usted también sabia de todo esto?-pregunto brandon

Si, es deber de las Winx avisarme las situación en cualquier momento y circunstancias preferibles, por favor les pido que se retiren las niñas deben descansar y ustedes deben seguir con su horario cotidiano-faragonda

¿Sabe cuando despertaran?-pregunto tecna

Cuando aun no lo sé, pero despertaran vinieron bastantes lastimadas de esa misteriosa batalla, las pixies llegaran en cualquier momento-faragonda

¿Qué le diremos a tune y chata?-pregunto stella

La verdad, y si podéis traerlas aquí les aria bien a las cuatros-

¿y los chicos?-pregunto sky

No deben saber hasta que están estables, ahora si retirasen-

Sin más dicho los cinco jóvenes se retiraron del cuarto…

_[[Fontana roja]]_

Oye timy ¿has hablado con tecna?-pregunto riven al ver al muchacho

No, pero pensaba ir a visitarlas ¿vendrán conmigo?-respondió el chico

Si, hemos intentado comunicarnos con flora y musa pero por alguna razón no contestas-respondió helia

Si le sirve de algo tecna tampoco ha contestado mis llamadas-respondió timy y helia al igual que riven le quedaron mirando-es por eso que iré-

Está bien no perdamos el tiempo-sin más preámbulos dijo riven subiendo a su motocicleta al igual que los dos chicos…

_[[Alfea]]_

¿Cómo has estado con brandon?-pregunto amore, Stella iba a contestar pero fue interrumpida

Lo siento interrumpir pero ¿Dónde está musa?-pregunto tune

¿y flora, acaso fue a una cita con helia? O ¿está en su cuarto?- pregunto chata con un habla fuera de lo normal

Hemos estado preocupadas, porque ni tune ni chanta sienten a flora y musa es por eso que hemos venido-dijo lockette

Yo las llevare con ellas, pero solo tune y chata-dijo tecna

¿y por que nosotras no?-sugirió digit

Porque no están autorizadas -respondió inmediatamente Stella

¿Stella te siente bien?-dijo tocándole la frente-no tienes fiebre-dijo amore

No está con helia-respondió chata

¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunto bloom

Fácil porque helia está allí-dijo apuntando a unas motocicletas-y riven está con el así que musa no está con riven, entonces ¿flora y musa están estudiando o en algún tipo de misión?-chata

Tune, chata si quieren ver a flora y musa no hagan preguntas y bloom dile a timy que bajare enseguida-dijo tecna yéndose con chata y tune

Niñas síganme la corriente-dijo bloom

Esto no debe ser nada bueno-digit

…

Hola chicas ¿han visto a tecna?-pregunto timy

Dijo que bajaría en algunos minutos-respondió digit

Digit ¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto alegremente timy

Muy bien he descubiertos algunas técnicas avanzadas…-decía mientras se iba con timy en algún lugar más tranquilo

¿y flora?-respondió

q…que pena-dijo bloom y stella se dio cuenta que no sabía que decir al igual que riven

Que acaso no le han dicho-dijo stella llamando la atención de todos

¿de qué hablas stella?-si amore sabía que su hada al igual que bloom estaban tratando de ocultar el paradero de flora y musa _¿pero porque?_

De seguro se le ha olvidado, musa y flora fueron llamadas desde domino por que necesitan ayuda-respondió con total naturalidad stella

No nos han dicho que se iban-riven

Cierto se me había olvidado de que se fueron a domino-respondió bloom

Fueron llamadas porque son las únicas hadas de la naturaleza y música que han conseguido el sirenix- término de decir stella

Entiendo-dijo helia algo decepcionado ya que hace dos semanas no ha visto a la hada que le robo su corazón pero se dio cuenta de algo…-¿y chata?

¿y tune?-pregunto riven

Eso se lo puedo decir yo-dijo layla-saben que piff sueña con soñar perfecto y ellas se ofrecieron a cuidarla

…

¿Nos puede decir que sucede?-decía tune mientras caminaba por un pasillo junto a chata y tecna…

¿Y qué hacemos en la planta baja de alfea, a ocurrido algo, donde esta flora y musa?... ¿a dónde nos llevas, nos mostrara tu último invento?... ¿no usaras a flora y musa para probarlo, verdad?... ¿porque no podía venir digit, y que es eso de la autorización, y porque hay guardias?-dijo terminando de preguntar a velocidad luz chata viendo una armadura que parecía encantada caminar de lado a lado

Chata no hables demasiado rápido, no querías ver a flora pues iremos a verla esta cerca, y si ocurrió algo pero ya sabrás, las llevo a un lugar que nadie puede entrar excepto sky, bloom, layla, brandon, stella, faragonda, Saladino tu, tune y yo solo nosotros podremos entrar hasta nuevo aviso, y digit no podía venir porque no puede y listo, y hay guardias para que nadie no autorizado entre.-termino de decir tecna

Y allí sus hadas, Solo los separaba una puerta, para saber la verdad…

_[[varios minutos después…]]_

Eso fue lo que paso…-termino de decir tecna

¿Cuándo despertaran?-pregunto chata viendo a flora

Aun no sabemos…su…su heridas tardaran en cicatrizar-tecna

¿Qué le dirán a riven y helia?-pregunto tune

Nada-las pixies de sus amigas le quedaron mirando

¿p…por qué?-pregunto chata

Faragonda dijo que hasta que no estén estables no podemos decir sus paradero-tecna mira a chata-no le podrán contar a nadie como están o donde están es un secreto que debemos ocultar-

No prometo nada-dijo chata

Chata, debes intentar, flora no querría que helia tuviera triste por una situación así-dijo tune

Tu no sabes mentir ¿Cómo harás?, ¿eres una pixie de los modales o lo has olvidado?-dijo chata

No, no lo olvide es que no me gusta que nadie este triste y haré lo necesario para ayudar a musa-tune

Hora de irnos-dijo tecna

**Primer cap c:… estoy feliz! Al fin lo puedo volver**

**A subir…**

**A los que lo leyeron por primera vez espero que le allá gustados**

**A mis lectores-seguidores tengan paciencia subiré los siguientes caps**

**Y el tan esperado cap de su rencuentro pronto**

**No me maten.**

**¡comenten!**

**By: Rousse**

**~Bye bye~**


	2. En blanco parte 2!

"_**SIN MEMORIA"**_

_Parte 2°_

**En blanco…**

_[[Fontana Roja]]_

Creo que nos mintieron-dijo riven apoyándose en un árbol cercano a donde estaba su compañero

Deja al árbol en paz riven-dijo helia algo molesto

Estar con flora te ha afectado las neuronas-dijo en burla su compañero

No es que desde hoy te veo en él, y creo que le molestas-helia

No es así ¿Qué ahora hablas con los arboles?-riven

No solo que el árbol se ve deteriorado, hasta creo que a punto de morir-dijo casi sin habla la última palabra-¿Qué acabas de decir?

¿Qué hablas con los arboles?-pregunto riven al fin dejando el árbol

No antes-helia

¿Qué creo que nos mintieron?-riven

Si, ¿Por qué lo crees?-helia

Por que se cuando una persona miente, además bloom estaba nerviosa y stella parece que dijo lo primero que se le cruzo por la mente-dijo finalmente riven

Pero parecía tan segura-helia

Si, ¿pero no crees que nos están mintiendo?, musa y flora no nos atiende las llamadas ni los mensajes, no pudimos ver ni hablar con tune ni chata, sky, brandon y las Winx nos evitan ¿no es sospechosos?-riven

Si lose pero debemos averiguar mejor, llamemos a domino de seguro la reina nos sabrá decir donde están-dijo helia

¿Quién nos dará el numero?, no es fácil conseguir el numero de la realeza si no sos apegada de alguna manera a ella, Saladino tiene vigilado los archivos de ese tipo de información, además si nos están mintiendo creo que brandon y sky también lo están haciendo-riven

Ya pensé en eso riven, solo hay una persona que nos puede ayudar y que siempre estuvo con nosotros…además de que no nos sabe mentir-dijo helia

Timy-riven

**Corto, corto, cortito y es tan chiquitito**

**Nos leemos luego **

**By:Rousse**

**Bye bye…**


End file.
